bakumanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel 127
thumb Kapitel 127 'Handlung' *Nanamine sieht seine Niederlage gegenüber Muto Ashirogi und ihrem Manga "PCP" ein, und will demzufolge die Sache beenden und mit dem Manga zeichnen aufhören, da er denkt in den wöchentlichen Rankings nicht mehr aufzusteigen. *Zwischendurch treffen sich Hattori und seine Schützlinge Akito und Moritaka um über das Ergebnis ihrers Wettstreits mit "What ist requiered" zu reden. Moritaka hält den Fan Brief, vom damals jungen Nanamine, in der Hand, wo es heißt er gratuliere den beiden zum Start von "Shady Detective Trap", und wolle sich anstrengen ebenso ein guter Mangaka zu werden. *Weiter gehts mit Nanamine. Kosugi, sein Redakteur, hingegen, glaubt weiterhin an ihn und erinnert daran, dass dieser auch "The Classroom of truth" selbstgezeichnet und die Story selbstentwickelt hat. Jedoch entgegnet ihm Nanamine, er habe den Faktor Zeit nicht im Rücken gehabt und habe sich an anderen Manga bedient. *Als der junge Mangaka immer noch nicht einlenkt, es mit Kosugi, als Redaktuer zu probieren, wird dieser handgreiflich und schlägt ihn zwei mal ins Gesicht. Daraufhin, wird Nanamine noch störrischer und will diese Tat, dem Chef Redakteur melden, sodass Kosugi entlassen wird. Diesem jedoch ist es egal, solange er Nanamine dazu bewegen kann sich aufzurappeln und vertrauen in sich und seinen Redakteur zu haben, deswegen schlägt er weiter auf ihn ein. Der Akt bleibt folgenlos für Kosugi. *Nanamine hat keine Lust mehr sich das Gerede seines Redakteurs anzuhören, weswegen er nach Hause will. Kosugi will ihn aber nicht gehen lassen, bis dieser einsieht, dass er Talent hat und zusammen mit seinem Redakteur weiterzeichnet, weswegen Kosugi ihm den Weg versperrt. *Kurze Zeit nach der Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Schützling, schläft Kosugi auf einem Sessel in Nanamines Attellier ein, Nanamine hingegen versucht die Gunst der Stunde zu ergreifen um nach Hause, und den Fängen seines Redakteurs, zu entfliehen. Während dieses Aktes denkt er aber an die Worte Kosugis und beschließt doch zu bleiben und weiter zu zeichnen. *Am darauffolgenden Tag - Kosugi ist gerade aufgewacht - legt Nanamine ihm das neue Storyboard vor, woraufhin Kosugi es kurz mit seinem Schützling durchgeht und ihm sagt, es sei bis auf ein paar Schnitzer sehr gut geworden. *Auf den nächsten Seiten sehen wir die Protagonisten und andere namenhafte Mangaka wie Eiji, Fukuda, Hiramaru im Rahmen der "Neujahr Feier". Fukuda und Yujiro, sowie Eiji reden über den Anime zu "Road Racer Giri". Auch Takahama, ehemaliger Assistent von Muto Ashirogi, findet sich bei der Feier ein und erzählt ihnen, dass "Seigi no Mikata" ein TV Drama bekomme, woraufhin Akito ein wenig depressiv wird und seine Kinderpläne nach hinten schieben muss, da sie selbst immer noch weit von einem Anime entfernt sind. *Auch Nanamine und Kosugi haben sich bei den Festivitäten eingefunden. Nanamine, gratuliert Muto Ashirogi mehr oder weniger, zu ihrem Sieg ihm gegenüber. Er habe alles versucht um zu gewinnen, aber letztlich hat es nichts gebracht. Jedoch kündigt er daraufhin an, dass er das nächste mal nicht verlieren-, und mit einer ganz neuen Methode aufwarten wird. Moritaka will ihm daraufhin die Hand reichen, was dieser aber ablehnt und voller Stolz von dannen geht. Zitat Moritaka:' "We don't have any Intentions of losing to you either, Nanamine-kun, not when you see Ashirogi Muto as your goal"' Zitat Akito:' "Yeah as your goal, we'll show you that we can rise even higher"' Kategorie:Kapitel